An Elleth Never Forgets
by The Converted
Summary: Fluffy ficlet focusing on two different incidents involving a bathtub. Aragorn teaches Arwen the true meaning of rude awakenings, and Arwen teaches Aragorn about the memory of Elves.
1. In Cold Water

Title: An Elleth Never Forgets (Chapter 1/2)

Author: The Converted

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Humour

Summary: Fluffy ficlet focusing on two different incidents involving a bathtub. CHAPTER ONE: After a nasty confrontation with Haldir, Aragorn teaches Arwen the true meaning of rude awakenings.

Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien… nor do I claim to be.

A/N: I had originally intended for this to have absolutely nothing but fluff so that the two chapters would have some continuity, but alas, the plot bunnies got to me first. Don't worry, there is as much sickening fluff as you could possibly stand near the end of this chapter.

* * *

**An Elleth Never Forgets**  
Chapter One: In Cold Water

The sun had yet to reach Imladris as Arwen stumbled towards her chambers. Tired and weary after the long ride from Lothlórien, the usually graceful Evenstar began to care less about decorum and more about the prospect of a hot bath.

Heedless of the mud clinging to her riding boots, and the glare she was receiving from her father, Arwen all but fell onto her bed.

"Not even so much as a hello, Daughter?"

"Hello," she replied curtly, turning away from him to lay on her stomach. The last thing she wanted to do was have a heart to heart with her father, let alone have to explain her disheveled appearance.

Fingering the ragged hem of her coat sleeve, she silently wished the fate of Túrin upon Haldir, impetuous little imp that he was. She allowed a small smile to slip through her currently cold demeanor as the thought of Orophin as Haldir's Nienor flittered through her mind.

Although she was partially to blame for the events that had occurred before her hasty departure from Caras Galadhon, Arwen felt that it was more the March Warden's fault for goading her into such an uncomfortable situation.

"I didn't expect you back so soon. I assumed that you were staying for at least another fortnight or so."

Best not to mention that she had left too quickly for the escorts to accompany her. He would find out in due time. Elrond's men would most likely return later that day, looking for their charge. "I had no choice. There was a rather… unexpected turn of events."

He smiled bemusedly, curiosity peaked. "Really now?"

"Yes, really." He recognized that tone of voice well, and couldn't help but laugh. Celebrían had been rather fond of using it whenever he had chosen paperwork over the more urgent yearnings of his beautiful wife.

Arwen groaned, kicking off her boots and throwing the riding coat in the corner. She groped behind her and pulled the bed covers over her body, not caring that her legs were still visible. The Lord of Imladris would get no more out of his daughter, he knew that, and retreated from her chamber, muttering something about the full moon under his breath.

Lifting her head after his footsteps had faded, Arwen reached lazily for a hair brush and began to unknot the tangles from her black tresses.

The conversation with Haldir still making its way into her thoughts, she resigned defeat and let her mind choose its own path. She was too tired of fighting the urge to recall the past week, and chose to dwell on it instead, if only in hopes of dispelling her anger.

Arwen set her brush down and walked into the adjoining chamber, the room lightening as the sun began to shine through the delicate purple curtains. _Thank Elbereth for Ada's foresight. _A bath had already been drawn and she wanted nothing more than to sink beneath the surface and forget. She knew that was impossible.

Gingerly reaching a hand towards the water, she quickly recoiled. It was colder than she had expected, due in part to the spring which had supplied it. Feeling too weak to remedy the situation, Arwen wandered back to bed, burying herself as far away from the world as she could.

:

:

Two pairs of eyes followed Aragorn's path across the courtyard. His was a determined gait, one of a man who knew exactly what he wanted. And what he wanted right now was Arwen.

He couldn't recall the last time he'd held her, the last time he'd kissed her, making each second they were apart that much more painful. Leaving her was never easy, and it made seeing her bittersweet; he knew that the longer they were together, the longer they would be apart. Yet he couldn't bring himself to let her go, no matter how much it pained him to think of what she was giving up… For him.

A soft hand on his shoulder halted his procession inside.

" _'Quel amrun_, Estel."

Aragorn paused before turning around, a smile spread across his entire face. "Yes, it is, isn't it?"

"Judging by the look on your face, it would seem so." Had Aragorn been a woman, Elladan would have sworn that the Ranger before him was glowing. A maternal glow was different, this was more akin to a love struck fool. And as most love struck fools were wont to do, Elladan assumed that Aragorn was off in search of the object of his affections. "You must know by now that Arwen has returned."

"Indeed I do. In fact, I was just off to see her myself."

Exchanging a knowing look with his brother, Elladan grabbed Aragorn's arm as he turned to leave. "I wouldn't go see her just yet Estel. She seemed in quite a state when she arrived."

"And almost as dirty as you to boot," Elrohir added, seeing the impatient look in his foster brother's eyes.

The anger at being denied her company forgotten, Aragorn searched the Elves' dark eyes. He could find no hint of fear for their sister, only concern.

:

:

_Angry voices penetrated the peaceful glen, silence shattered upon the forest floor. His grim countenance was replaced by worry as he watched the words register on her face._

_Her mask slipped away, mouth falling open slightly, eyes darkening, a shuddering intake of breath. Everything he had said held true. Love, pain, life, death, she feared it all. There would be no happily-ever-after._

_Heart pounding, she ran, a blur of red fleeing through the golden trees._

:

:

Arwen opened her eyes, warmth flowing throughout her entire body. She took note of the strong arm wrapped around her waist, the leg draped over hers, the soft lips against the back of her neck. Turning over to face him, she kissed his nose.

Stroking his cheek softly with the back of her hand, his eyes fluttered open. "_Nae saian luume'_."

Arwen laughed, "You say that as if it were my fault."

His eyes lit up and a mischievous smile graced his handsome face. No matter how painful, all those years in the wild hadn't taken away his sense of humour. "Who can you blame if not an Elf?"

"Those Rangers for starters. Nothing but trouble those ones. Rumour is, they'll steal your heart."

"Strange, that's exactly what I heard about you elleths."

Stony grey eyes met his, whispering enticing promises. He would never grow tired of looking into those eyes. They held all the wisdom he could never possess, they told of years past, they knew of love and heartache. Even blessed with a life as long as his, Aragorn would never know what it felt like to be so wise, and yet so distant.

They kissed again, Arwen seeking comfort, Aragorn trying to erase the pain in both of their hearts. He moved his attention to her long neck, feathering kisses along her pale skin. She halted his careful ministration as his hand began to move up her leg.

"Estel, not to complain, but I feel that I am too tired for such a delightful distraction."

He lifted his head from her neck. "Then I shall just have to wake you up properly, _A'maelamin_." Arwen noticed that smile on his face again. Grabbing her around the waist, he hoisted her over his shoulder and backed off the bed.

"Estel!"

"Arwen!" He replied in a mocking tone. After finding the firm ground beneath his feet, Aragorn began walking into the other room. "Don't worry Undómiel, after I'm done we may continue the delightful distraction."

She visibly paled. "After you're done doing _what_ exactly?"

There was no time to question his silence. Arwen felt herself flipped forward, one arm cradling her neck, the other positioned under her knees. He smiled down at the puzzled look on her face before dropping her into the water below.

Aragorn's deep laugh filled the room as Arwen surfaced. Hair was plastered to her face, clothes sticking to her slender body, knuckles turning white as they gripped the edges of the tub.

The Elf looked at the Ranger caught in the throes of laughter before speaking. "I'd ask you to join me, but it seems that there's no room." He laughed harder, desperately trying not to meet her gaze for fear of losing it entirely.

All the thoughts that had been plaguing her mind disappeared as she watched him. _Enjoy it now Estel. Just remember, I always get the last laugh._

* * *

_Ada_ = Father 

_'Quel amrun_ = Good morning

_Nae saian luume' _= It has been too long.

_A'maelamin _= My beloved

The second chapter should be up by Friday, before I leave for California. I'm sorry for neglecting this pen name, but my other one hasn't received my due attention either. Like I said to Jenny, you have to learn to work around work, and I'm doing a terrible job.

If anything was just a little confusing, don't worry, Arwen's confrontation with Haldir will be explained further in the next chapter.


	2. And Not a Drop to Drink

Title: An Elleth Never Forgets (Chapter 2/2)

Author: The Converted

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Humour

Summary: Fluffy ficlet focusing on two different incidents involving a bathtub. CHAPTER TWO: In which everything is explained, and Arwen remembers that long ago day in Lothlórien.

Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien… nor do I claim to be.

A/N: When I first began writing this, I myself was a little unsure of how the chapters would fit together, especially when I added Haldir in there. Trust me though, it was needed, otherwise I wouldn't have found such a perfect ending. Thank you plot bunnies! (Reviewer responses can be found at the bottom of the chapter… In alphabetical order. Yes, I am _that _anal.)

* * *

**An Elleth Never Forgets**  
Chapter Two: And Not a Drop to Drink

The King of Gondor had long since taken leave of his advisors as he stepped into the bath prepared for him.

Slowly easing himself down, his muscles began to unknot as the hot water eased any tension from his body. Solitude. That's what he was seeking as he entirely submersed himself under the water. No complications, no interruptions, just quiet.

Underneath the water, his acute senses were unable to pick up any sound from above. The blood pounding in his ears was the only noise he was even vaguely aware of, if that.

It was for this reason that Arwen was able to sneak into the room without being noticed. Silently edging her way towards him with all the Elven grace she could muster, she tentatively reached one hand out to grip the edge of the tub.

She allowed herself several moments to drink in his body before making her move. Gathering up the edges of her skirt in one hand, she stepped over the lip of the tub, gently placing one foot to the right of him.

Aragorn jerked his eyes open and sat up as Arwen settled herself above his hips. She couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. "Tense my love?"

His breathing slowed as his heart began to pound less furiously against his chest. "Well I wasn't really expecting you to join me."

"You were expecting someone else then," she said quirking her eyebrow.

"Of course not. Although, if you could go tell Beregond that I no longer require his company-"

"Estel!"

Settling back down, he pulled her flush against his chest. "I would have asked _you_ to join me, but it seemed that there was no room."

"Well your ego certainly does take up an awful lot of space." Arwen's eyes twinkled as she recalled his words. "For an old man Estel, you have a surprisingly resilient memory."

The corners of Aragorn's mouth curled up as he remembered the day more clearly.

_She had just sat up after being unceremoniously dropped into the bath prepared earlier for her. He could remember the fury in her eyes as she looked at him, the heat rising to her face as he laughed._

_That's when she had said it, with all the venom she could muster. "I'd ask you to join me, but it seems that there's no room."_

"In case you haven't noticed Arwen, I'm also surprisingly resilient in more… enjoyable ways." He ground his hips roughly against her to prove his point.

"Hmmm, I can see that."

"Not bad for an old man."

Angling her head up, she could see the look on his face. There was no sign of worry, no stress subtlety twisting his features, it was as things used to be. "I wish you could be like this all the time Estel."

He visibly frowned. "Naked?"

"No." Arwen could feel his chest rumbling against her hands and face. "You're just so calm right now. You haven't mentioned politics or trade embargos since I walked in here. It's almost like things used to be."

"That's not what's bothering you, is it Arwen?"

Her silence was enough of an answer for him. Recently she had taken to recalling the past, in hopes of forgetting what lay ahead of her. He knew it wasn't exactly healthy, but if she refused to open up to him there was nothing he could do.

"Come on Arwen, let's get you warmed up." She shook her head against his chest, instinctively seeking the warmth his body provided. He lifted her gently, careful not to trip as he stepped out of the tub.

She had already lost herself in the past.

:

:

_Haldir stopped abruptly, finally turning towards her. He didn't move, and it seemed to Arwen that he blended into the woods surrounding them. _

_She contrasted to this grim visage of grey standing before her. Black hair, white skin, blood red dress, she was every bit the smoldering temptress he imagined her to be. He knew beneath that prim and proper Elf was an animal clawing to be released. The need to witness this fury caused him to drop all pretenses._

_"I must admit Arwen, I didn't bring you out here to talk about happenings in Rivendell."_

_Arwen eyed him curiously, pondering the possible reasons for their meeting. "Then may I ask why you did request my company Haldir?" she said, gently touching his arm._

_He couldn't tell her the truth. Couldn't ask her to reveal the true Arwen, the one he knew wouldn't throw her life away for some love-sick human. He bit his trembling lip as he looked at her face. So hopeful, so innocent. Could he really go through with this?_

_"You don't understand the severity of your actions Arwen. You'll regret it."_

_He watched the fear rise in her eyes, could almost see the inner-turmoil taking place inside her head. She removed her hand, taking several steps backwards._

_"One man isn't worth all that you'll lose. All the fear you'll have to face." She gasped. "You're afraid Arwen. Afraid of death, afraid that you'll lose him. There's no reason to live in fear Arwen. Make the right decision… before it's too late."_

_Fighting the tears about to surface, she lifted her chin and stepped closer to him. "I have already made my choice! The right choice!" She practically spit the words back into his face._

_He inwardly cringed at her forcefulness. "You will die alone, forsaken even by your own people!" His face fell at the hurt look in her eyes. Haldir hadn't meant for things to go so far. He had just wanted her to rethink her decision. _

_With his words she had let the mask fall and her true self take over. She was no longer Elrond's daughter, no longer the Lady of Rivendell. She was simply Arwen. _

_Haldir realised that the true Arwen wasn't the demure lady seated across from him at banquets, she wasn't the Elf who had lost control moments earlier. She was the woman before him, lost and confused, caught between love and life. His heart broke at the sight of her._

_Letting his words sink in, Arwen fled, as much from him as from the truth. _

_Making her way up into the flet, she grabbed her belongings and hastily threw on her coat and riding boots. In a rush she ran to the stables, escape the only logical thought in her head._

_She rode into the darkness, trees closing in to engulf her entirely. _

:

:

Arwen stretched out lazily on the bed, stifling a yawn with the palm of her hand. Dressed in a warm (dry) gown, she was content to watch Aragorn redress himself. Watching her out of the corner of his eye, Aragorn sat down in the plush chair facing toward the bed.

"It is the curse of an Elf to always remember," she said somberly. "And never to forget," she added, a sly smile gracing her face.

"And what exactly were you remembering my love?"

Gracefully swinging herself off the bed, Arwen stepped towards him, suggestively swaying her hips as she drew closer. She grabbed his strong shoulders, sitting down so she straddled his thigh. "This."

She kissed him slowly, nibbling his lower lip as her hands drew down his lean body. Confident fingers began to unlace his breeches as her other hand grabbed for something situated on the nearby table.

Aragorn's moan of pleasure quickly turned to shock as he felt the cold water engulf his senses. He instinctively jerked back, biting his fist to keep from screaming as the cold water spread over his groin. Arwen feigned a look of innocence, dangling the empty water pitcher from her slender fingers. "Never mess with an Elf, dear."

Grabbing her around the waist, Aragorn hauled her closer to him. "Never."

Arwen silently looked up at the man holding her.

She had accepted his love as much as he had hers. He had helped her face the pain of her father's departure, and together they had shared the mutual bliss at the birth of their son. They had weathered the passing of friends, the trials of marriage, and the knowledge that theirs was an unbreakable bond.

Love, pain, life, death, they had faced it all. Arwen buried herself deeper into his embrace, closing her eyes as his hand began to stroke her back. She was no longer afraid.

* * *

Don't expect another fluffy story for quite awhile. The current fic I'm writing still features Arwen and Aragorn, but with a rather dark plot. Very strange, slightly AU, and extremely fun to write. I hope you'll stick with me for it. And if not, I suppose that's okay too.

**ArwenElfstone**: Thank you. I always hold a special place in my heart for the very first reviewer. Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint.

**B-witched83uk**: Sadie, just because I gave you that one RPS idea doesn't mean that I'm suddenly going to post all these Elf Fetish stories. Although, an Elrond/Celeborn/Figwit story would be interesting. I kid, I kid. And definitely an Arwen/Boromir singular pairing for that fic, although he could join the orgy of fun afterwards.

**Crow**: I'm sorry, it was not my intent to confuse anyone. Hopefully this chapter cleared everything up. And if not, just let me know. Thanks for the review.

**Cerridwen-Evereven**: Yes, everyone gave it up for the fluff. Glad you liked it, and thanks for all those gallery pics, it was more helpful than you'll ever know.

**Ebony Beach**: Another confused reviewer. I'm curious, was it the whole italicized, dream/flash-back that did it in the first chapter? Thanks though, and just tell me what didn't quit fit together in your mind, it would help me in the future.

**The Last Evenstar**: Not a one sentence review? You slut! ::reminisces about confusion on IM:: "The King of Gondor had long since taken leave of his CONCUBINES as he stepped into the bath prepared for him." I must say, I still like that version better… And then the world imploded.

**ME132**: I must admit that your evil laughter frightens me. Hmmmm, I should have integrated peanut butter and limes into this story solely for your benefit. Oh well, maybe next time. Too bad you left the IM conversation so early, because as of now I am writing a Legolas/Jesus fic as punishment for losing Jenny that reviewer.

**Queen Arwen**: Always revenge, always. That's what makes the world go round. Although a strip tease from Morgoth would have been a more fitting punishment, I just couldn't bring myself to put that in. He's already chained, so the bondage would have already been taken care of, if you get my drift. ::wink, wink::


End file.
